Saiyans (Ttx337)
=Saiyans= Saiyans =Homeworld= Planet Yasaien (Main) Planet Vegeta (Destroyed by Frieza) Average Height Similar to the average Human Diet Omnivorous Carnivorous (Great Apes) Sapience Sapient =Overview= Saiyans are a naturally aggressive warrior race that in Kousen are originally from Planet Yasaien, although the main Saiyans in the series are from Planet Vegeta, then Planet Plant where a number of Saiyans were stranded in Before Age 550. They play a central role in Kousen as Goku, Vegeta, & many of the other main characters are Saiyans. Name The name is an anagram of the Japanese word for vegetable, yasai, with the suffix jin, the Japanese suffix for person. It may also be a play on the Japanese word Yajin which means Wildman. In Japanese Saiyan is pronounced "Sigh-ya-jin" while in English it is pronounced "Say-an". Saiyans typically have names that are jokes on vegetables; Kakarotto = Carrot, Vegeta = Vegetable, Hanaya = Cabbage, while their last names seem to be jokes on weapons; Tachi = a Japanese sword, Jingu = Sun Wukong's staff. In ancient times Saiyan names were usually jokes on monkeys; Sarusei = Monkey Spirit, Oozarin = Great Ape Mark, Sarutobi = Monkey Jump. Oddly though, Vegeta's childhood best friend Sasumata has the inverse naming structure as his first name is a joke on a weapon, the Sasumata pike, while his last name is a joke on a vegetable, Takuan = Pickled Daikon Radish. Homeworld The Saiyans' original homeworld in Kousen is Yasaien, a planet roughly five times the size of Earth with over 100 times the gravity. Though the main Saiyans in the series don't learn of this planet's existence until later in the series, it becomes their homeworld as well following the destruction of the Earth. They have conquered many other planets but the most prominent is Planet Plant, later named Vegeta after its conqueror & first king, where Goku & Vegeta were born. This planet has a natural gravity of ten times that of the Earth. It was destroyed, along with most of its population by the warlord Frieza in Age 740. Earth temporarily became the homeworld of the Saiyans from Planet Vegeta following Frieza's defeat on Planet Frieza 306. It was destroyed in Age 764 by the ancient monster Madjinn. Military Force Being a warrior race, the Saiyans habitually create a powerful military force wherever they colonize. On Yasaien, this military force is called the Imperial Saiyan Army & it maintains peace & order throughout the many galaxies King Shoku the Third rules, with its current leader being Vegeta, who answers only to King Shoku the Third. Its members are given their initial rank & are promoted solely based on their aptitude & abilities, regardless of age, attitude, or even lineage, as proven by the fact that Videl, a Human is a high-ranking member. On Planet Vegeta, the military force, the Saiyan Army, ruled over entire star systems by Age 734, but was annexed by King Cold. It was divided into three main classes or ranks: Elite, High, & Standard, each with three sub-ranks; Lower, Mid, & Special. A soldier was placed based on his power level at the time of his recruitment & could be promoted if he became strong enough & displayed the necessary skills. This army was decimated when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta & later became the Saiyan Rebel Army or Saiyan Rebels following Vegeta's order to rebel against Frieza. Technically, the Dragon Warriors are also a Saiyan military force, as its co-leaders are both Saiyans. Origins It was explained by Kalen Claymorr that originally the Saiyans were Great Apes who evolved into their humanoid forms when their existence was threatened by the invading Yabanians, who terraformed their planet, causing the gravity to become what it is now. Over a period of a few thousand years, the Saiyans evolved & went to war with the Yabanians, eventually developing the Zenkai ability & a somewhat regenerative healing factor, which helped them drive off the invaders. After learning the universal language, they fully mastered the technology left behind by the Yabanians & began exploring space. Constant inner conflicts & war with the ever-present Yabanians held them back from fully utilizing the technology however. In 5000 Before Age, the Original Super Saiyan, Sarusei Ten'yo gained his Super Saiyan powers & used them to bring peace to Yasaien. He & fellow Super Saiyan, Oozarin Tenri would later defeat a demonic horde intent on releasing the ancient god-like being Mephystos to help them take over the universe & help defeat & reseal Mephystos when he was partially resurrected. Sarusei & Oozarin would then war over who had the right to rule the Saiyan race, a war that say the emergence of ten more Super Saiyans. Eventually, Sarusei defeated Oozarin & insisted that they work together to bring peace to the rest of the war-torn universe, which Oozarin accepted. Sarusei would then lead the Saiyans for the next hundred years, eventually conquering the entire Kusaki Galaxy, along the way siring four children; Saruken, Sarutobi, Tarsie, & Sarudoshi, while Oozarin had three children of his own; Yaenko, Shoujou, & Yaenmaru. These children would be the first to demonstrate the Ascended Saiyan forms. In 4987 Before Age , Sarusei dies of old age & leaves Sarutobi in charge of continuing his legacy. Sarutobi at first is unsure if he could be the conqueror his father was & thus focuses on maintaining order in the Kusaki Galaxy, but after his older brother, Saruken is killed by the Yabanians, he begins a campaign to subjugate the surrounding galaxies which are controlled by the Yabanians. The wars between the Saiyans & Yabanians also dragged in the Ta'Khan, Kressin, & Xaxan races as well as others, some of whom the Saiyans built an alliance with but came to an end in 550 Before Age when the Saiyans seemingly destroyed the Yabanian race. The Saiyans then split the territories owned by the Yabanians with the other races in their alliance in an effort to establish peace. However, during the final days of the war, a large battalion of Saiyans were lost when they were attacked mid-warp jump. Thought dead by the rest of their race, they actually crash landed billions of lightyears away on Planet Plant. Saiyans on Planet Plant / Vegeta The Saiyans that landed on Planet Vegeta initially got along with the native Tuffles, but eventually the Tuffle King, Kindoku decided that the Saiyans were dangerous & needed to be controlled. He eventually had his scientists secretly create technology that suppressed the Saiyans' strength, the Restrictor Collars, & a number of machines made to keep the moon's Blutz Waves from reaching the planet, preventing the Saiyans from becoming Great Apes. In 385 Before Age, a Saiyan named Vegeta Negi Tachi was able to escape from bondage & after freeing a number of others, he led a great revolt against the Tuffles. Over the next eight years, the entire Saiyan race was freed & after destroying the machines that kept the Blutz Waves from reaching the planet, they transformed into Great Apes & destroyed the Tuffle race. Afterwards, Vegeta takes the position of king & the planet was renamed after him. By Age 366, the Saiyans were displeased with their ruler & thus began a large war to dispose him. Due to constant war, over the next 400 years, the Saiyans eventually went through at least ten different dynasties before finally completely letting go of the idea of a single Saiyan ruling over them & simply dividing themselves by clan & being led individually by their clan leader, occasionally battling over territory, food, or just for entertainment. In Age 168, a Saiyan named Renkon Tachi, managed to reunite the warring clans of the Saiyan race & was named the new king of Vegeta. Physiology Saiyans are very similar outwardly to Humans, with the exception of their monkey-like tails, larger muscular builds, denser bones & skin, slightly pointed ears, & much larger hearts & lungs. Although not able to actually breath in space, the Saiyans' superior cardiovascular builds allow them to store a large amount of oxygen in their lungs & live off of that while in oxygenless places like space & underwater. Goku first demonstrated this when he was able to breathe underwater while searching for the dragonballs for over two hours with no problems. Saiyans also have a naturally strong resistance to extremes in temperature from birth, as seen when Goku was able to walk around shirtless in below zero degree weather without complaint & was able to withstand Annin's fire attacks. They are also born with full heads of hair. As noted by Vegeta, unless forcibly done, a pure-blooded Saiyan's hairstyle does not naturally change from their birth. He then elaborates that if Goku, himself, or any other Saiyan were to shave their head or cut their hair in a different style, it would simply grow back in its original style unless otherwise influenced, i.e, repeatedly cutting & styling it. Tail All Saiyans are born with monkey-like tails covered in fur that matches their hair color. The tail can be a particularly sensitive area for Saiyans who have not trained it. When grabbed or injured it causes immense pain to the owner & due to a shock being sent throughout the Saiyan's body, the act can even immobilize their who body. They can however, train themselves to overcome this weakness, like Goku while in training with Roshi for the 97th Tenkaichi Tournament. After training however, if the tail is grabbed or injured it loses its immobilizing effect & only causes a slight irritation. According to Vegeta, the average Saiyan on Planet Vegeta was trained to overcome this weakness at age five. The tail is quite prehensile & is often used to grasp things, & despite its appearance it is often as strong as the Saiyan's other limbs. In fact, both in his youth & adulthood, Goku has been seen hanging from his tail or even performing push-ups with it, it supporting his entire body weight. It also serves to help with the Saiyan's balance, as seen with Goku's difficulty to stand, let alone walk after having it severed, although Vegeta trained for an immunity to this by wrapping his tail around his waist. The tail has the added effect of boosting the Saiyan's healing capabilities. As seen when healing from various battles, a Saiyan tends to heal much faster with a tail than without. Most notably, a Saiyan's tail allows them to transform into Great Apes if their eyes are exposed to the Blutz Waves of a celestial object like a moon or a planet. If the tail is lost, so is this ability. Also, although Saiyans can heal extremely fast & can even repair severe damage to their bones & organs, the tail is the only body part of a Saiyan's body that they can naturally regenerate. It is known to regrow faster in times of great stress or danger to the Saiyan's life. Personality Saiyans tend to share common personality traits, even at young ages. Being a warrior race, they all share an innate enjoyment for conflict & battle, often choosing to settle disputes with battle rather than words. Even Goku retained this trait to a degree, but satisfied it through competitive sport more than anything else. Saiyans also seem to prefer death to being defeated & shown pity or mercy, especially by someone they view as inferior. Likely due to their inherent enjoyment of battle, Saiyans tend to hold back their power at times, just to make the battle (and their enjoyment of it) last longer or make it more of an even & fair fight. Most Saiyans are able to remain calm & composed during combat, & are trained from a young age to detach from their emotions & focus solely on the battle. Despite this, although it is rare, Saiyans can be overly roused by a stimulating situation, & as a result, become stubborn, hot-headed, & indignant, completely ignoring their comrades & any previously conceived battle plans & simply fighting out of instinct alone. Saiyans also share a relative lack of fear towards death & a sense of honor towards combat, preferring one-on-one fights & detesting the very idea of needing assistance in battle for any reason or using unfair means to win a fight, to the point of neglecting help or resorting to cheating, even when on the verge of death. They also believe that one should never devalue oneself by begging for their life or surrendering, but rather fight to the death & if they die, then to die honorably "on their feet rather than live on their knees". Saiyans don't seem to make too much of a habit of making public displays of their emotions, either love or grief, believing that doing so is a sign of weakness. Vegeta, especially is an expert in compartmentalizing his emotions, as seen by him not expressing any of the grief he felt over his parents' & people's deaths & his torturous upbringing until after being defeated by Frieza. Energy Manipulation Saiyans have a natural affinity to channel & manipulate Ki, allowing them to fire powerful blasts at young ages. The basic blast of an average Saiyan can annihilate large cities in an instant, while those of a truly powerful Saiayn can obliterate an entire galaxy. Any energy lost in combat is quickly recovered & sometimes multiplied after only a short rest. Saiyans have even shown the ability to manipulate their Ki into an element (Goku manipulating fire & Vegeta manipulating lightning & electricity) & have shown great enough proficiency to rival even Gods, as seen by Goku being able to counter Amatera's fire techniques with his own. Flight Due to their natural ability to channel & manipulate their Ki & the massively increased gravity of their respective homeworlds, Saiyans possess the innate ability to fly at supersonic speeds, with little, to no effort at all, unlike most other races. Strength Saiyans naturally possess far greater physical strength than Humans & most other alien races, & are quintessentially built for fighting. They are capable of easily lifting twenty times their own body weight even as children, as seen by Goku lifting & tossing a van effortlessly at the age of twelve. The naturally high gravity on their homeworlds (Planet Vegeta = 10 times Earth's gravity & Yasaien = 100 times Earth's gravity) helps to further develop their strength. Due to their insane levels of strength, they are easily capable of destroying mountains, islands, & even entire planets with their bare hands, a fact that is especially true in their transformed states. In fact, during Goku & Majin Vegeta's battle on an barren planet, the planet began to warp & contract with every blow & likely would have been destroyed had Goku not broken Alakaz' spell & helped Vegeta defeat his dark side & regain control of his body. In their Super Saiyan forms, Saiyans possess astronomical power, capable of destroying the entire universe when clashing with beings of similar strength if they don't control it. It is because of their great strength & military skill that both back in the days of Sarusei & during the current rule of King Shoku, the Saiyans were sought out to help other races liberate their respective home planets from unjust rulers & end threats to the galaxy or universe. King Arktic Cold knew of the Saiyans' superior strength & after defeating King Ceazar in battle, forced him to serve under the PTO in hopes of quickly conquering the entire universe. Later on however, Frieza would have thousands of Saiyans assassinated & destroy Planet Vegeta out of fear of the Saiyans becoming too strong. Speed Saiyans also possess incredible speed & agility, that like their strength is enhanced by the gravity of their respective homeworlds. They also have much faster reflexes than Humans, able to dodge bullet or laser fire at point-blank range with little difficulty. Super speed & agility can be seen in their fighting skills; their movements occurring in fractions of seconds that are not visible to the Human eye & untraceable by most forms of technology. These attributes can be further enhanced with training, transformations, & other methods. These natural powers of speed & reflex makes nearly all Saiyan combat extremely fast-paced. Vegeta, at his first appearance was capable of moving faster than twice the speed of light according to Goku while only using half his strength, & later he's capable of traversing an entire planet almost instantly without needing to use his Lightning Aegis or any of its stronger variants. Even Nappa, who stood at over eight feet & was rather bulky, was able to effortlessly outmaneuver all of the Dragon Warriors with an almost acrobatic grace. Endurance Saiyans are a remarkably resilient species & are incredibly difficult to hurt physically, as shown by Vegeta being able to counter a sword with his bare finger as a child or Goku taking on the blast of a antitank missile head on with no injuries to speak of. The Tachi Clan, to which Vegeta & Kalen Claymorr belong is known for being incredibly durable, even among Saiyans & is repeatedly displayed by Vegeta, as when he survived for over ten minutes after Frieza blasted a hole in his stomach before being healed by Guru & later was able to continue battling Madjinn despite an impaled right arm, multiple internal injuries, & a deep cut across his chest. Intelligence Saiyans are a very intelligent species, in fact Saiyans mature mentally much faster than Humans, as evidenced by the fact that by three years old, most Saiyans are capable of articulating & performing arduous tasks better than most 10 year old Human children. In fact, Vegeta was able to outplay his own father, as well as every other person he played in Senka, a game very similar to chess, since this age. The early Saiyans were able to quickly master the technology of the Yabanians & later invented their own to improve it. Goku's head trauma & sheltered upbringing left him unenlightened about many things in the outside world, but eventually he outgrows most of his teachers & shows himself capable of outsmarting geniuses like Piccolo in combat. Perhaps as a byproduct of their speed & reflexes, Saiyans are abnormally quick learners, able to process & make use of vast quantities of information within a limited amount of time. Goku, who also inherited his ancestor Sarutobi Jingu's ability to near-instantly learn almost any technique after experiencing it physically, was able to learn the Kamehameha after seeing it used once, & Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist & Amatera's Amaterasu after being hit by them. Appetite Saiyans are noted for their ravenous, seemingly insatiable appetites. Due to their incredible strength & intense aura, the Saiyans' energy & nutritional intake requirements are a great deal higher than Humans. They are often shown eating plate after plate of food, resulting in large stacks of plates piling up (a recurring gag), often consuming more than the average person can muster. Their physical anatomy also requires a much higher metabolism than Humans, allowing them to consume large quantities of food while still maintaining their muscular physique. Goku, at 12 was able to eat over 50 plates of food & ask for dessert, stating that he was still a little hungry. Saiyans also seem to prefer eating large quantities of food before battle, & don't suffer any negative effects for doing so, in fact it seems to help. Aging, Lifespan, & Growth According to both Vegeta & King Shoku, a Saiyan's natural lifespan is about 100-120 years (with some exceptions of course), & keep in their peak for much longer than most other species, but due to being a warrior race, they often die in battle, preventing many of them from living their full lifespans. Sarusei Ten'yo, the Original Super Saiyan lived for over 150 years & retained his appearance from his early thirties throughout most of his adult life, only gaining gray hair & wrinkles in the final ten years of his life. Nappa even referred to himself as young man, despite being over 50 years old. As far as physical growth is concerned, this differs by Saiyan just as it does with Humans. Most full-blooded Saiyans grow mostly during spurts phases that occur at ages 5-7, 14-16, 21-24, & a final one sometime before their thirties. While it is not uncommon for some slow growth in-between these phases, it is just that slow. Saiyans appear similar to Human children at birth, although they are born with full heads of hair & with somewhat muscular builds. Oddly enough, although Goku is taller than Vegeta now, comparing them as they grew up, this hasn't always been the case. At 12, Goku looked as if he were only 7 or 8, as Bulma was shocked to hear otherwise from Gohan, while at only 5, Vegeta looked as if he were 11. By the time of their teenage years, their situations flip-flopped with Goku growing to about 6 feet tall, while Vegeta stood about 5'5. This trait passes down to half-breeds, as seen by Son Tensai, who was shorter in comparison to Goku at the same age until he turned 18, at which point he became taller, leaner, & more muscular than his father was currently. Reproduction Saiyans have a sexual reproduction system compatible with that of Humans, Konatsians, Xaxans, & even Gods like Amatera, as they are able to produce fertile offspring together. According to Doctor Jinzo Gero's research & genetic modification experiments, Saiyans are also compatible with Stratavians, Aesirians, Ta'Rahk, & Tuffles among others. The gestational period for a Saiyan mother is about 10 months, regardless of whether or not the baby in her womb is a full-blooded Saiyan, & it doesn't seem as if the pregnancy prevents the mother from training as seen in Raditz' flashback of his mother training pretty intensely with Bardock while 5 months pregnant with Kakarotto. They generally begin to physically show around six months in, but they seem to generally lack a truly noticeable baby bump. The gestational period for a non-Saiyan mother to a Saiyan child is roughly the same, including the lack of a truly noticeable baby bump. The only real difference is that a non-Saiyan mother begins showing a month earlier. Families Saiyan families are far different from the traditional Human family. Children are generally introduced to & trained in combat from the age of three & on Planet Vegeta, given permission to apply for front line combat at age seven. Due to the fact that either they or their children are off training for battle or at war, not many Saiyan parents spend too much time bonding with their kids in the traditional fashion, rather building a relationship while training them & fortifying it on the battlefield if able. Because of this, Saiyans often have complex family dynamics, more often built on the parents' respect & admiration for their child's power & skills than fond memories of playing with them as kids as babies. Also due to the fact that they spend so much time with their comrades, Saiyans tend to build close relationships with them, with Vegeta even coming to consider his comrades his second family. It also is apparently common for most Saiyan romances to get their start on the battlefield, as Bardock noted when telling King Ceazar how first got together. Vegeta later asserts that Saiyans, both men and women, are generally attracted to strong people & prefer to spend time with them rather than the weak-willed or weak bodied. Hybrids Due to their similar physiologies, Saiyans are capable of interbreeding with a number of other species. The resulting offspring generally possess the same enhanced abilities of their Saiyan parent & often share a likeness to them in appearance. All hybrid Saiyans seen so far in Kousen are born with tails & aside from having their mother's ears, Éclair & Sasuma are nearly indistinguishable from full-blooded Saiyans. They are also shown to be capable of achieving the Ascended & Super Saiyan forms just as their parents can, & seem to be able to achieve it easier if their parent had achieved it before they were conceived. Tensai & Xicor also seem to have a potential power that far exceeds either of their parents, though this may be due to the specific merging of Saiyan & God blood more than them simply being hybrids. In fact, according to Amatera, Tensai was actually born an Ascended Saiyan, due to the stressful conditions of his birth, but he couldn't access the power of the form until he was seven. Despite this head start however, both of Vegeta's twin children actually attained the Level 2 Ascended Saiyan form before Tensai, but Tensai was able to quickly catch up & surpass them, eventually achieving the Third Level & Super Saiyan forms before them. Senses Saiyans have very keen senses of smell, hearing, & vision, which is mostly seen through Goku throughout his youth. Before learning to sense Ki, Goku tracked his opponents through scent alone, & was able to track down Yamcha through a dense forest after hours of him having left the area. Vegeta & the other Saiyans were also able to smell food from a diner cooking from miles away in the desert. Goku could also hear a number of girls whispering about him being cute at the 97th Tenkaichi Budokai from across a crowded hall, causing him to question what they meant by "cutie-buns". Their vision is also very acute, with Goku being able to clearly see Vegeta move at more than twice the speed of light, while normal Humans like Roshi struggled to keep up with the movements of Nappa, who moved much slower. It is implied that a Saiyan's vision is enhanced in their Level 2 Ascended Saiyan forms & their other senses are similarly augmented in the Level 3 & Super Saiyan forms. Category:Races